happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Cape Adare BBQ/Chapter 2
This article is about the second chapter of the eighteenth episode of Happy Peep "The Cape Adare BBQ". Plot (The next day, Esequiel was on his rocket ship trying to find a way to get to Cape Adare) *Esequiel: Good morning Antarctica, i am here for Montay *boosts up to speed*. (At Cape Adare) *Montay: *yawns* What a terrible dream. *Fastino: Gosh, those little voices were on our heads. *Hersila: Really? *Montay: I don't know if a theft came here yesterday to steal stuff. *Fastino: Then it's not. (Outside) *Montay: Now, what a beautiful day. *Fastino: You got this. *Montay: I know. *Roy the Elder: Good morning. *Everyone: GOOD MORNING!!! *Roy the Elder: Good morning, to everyone on Cape Adare. I hope everyone in here is just fine like us. *Montay: Come on, let's go. (Esequiel arrives with his rocket ship and a secret item) *Montay: Esequiel? *Esequiel: Hello my Montay, it good to see you my dear. *Montay: So, what your holding? *Esequiel: I won't tell you. *Montay: WHAT?! *Esequiel: Nah, i'm just kidding. *Montay: Huh? *Esequiel: *reveal his gift* Here is my trophy i got at Steak 'n Fish when i was a chick. *Montay: Cool. I want to be like you. *Esequiel: I was singing i song they chose and one of my friends like it. *Montay: That's nice. *Esequiel: The BBQ is coming and i got all the food ready for packing. *Montay: BBQ? *Esequiel: Yeah, that what it is about. (In the mountain) *Brokebeak: So, we will steal a chick than the last ones did when they failed. *Dino: They were stupid at first. *Furry: Nah, who cares. *Dino: Come on, we trick Mumble once as a chick, but now, we're stopping Montay for this. *Furry: I think that you should STOP TALKING! *Brokebeak: You two morons, Esequiel is here and he has a trophy with him. *Dino: Well, you couldn't get it without me. I'm the eyes. *Furry: So? I'm the claws *drift her feet at Brokebeak with dust*. *Brokebeak: AHHHH! I'M THE BEAK! *Dino: Ah, who needs you? *Furry: Who also needs you? *Brokebeak: And who needs you too? (Dino, Furry and Brokebeak sings "Who Needs You?" from The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists) *Dino: I need you like a rock in the beach. *Furry: And i need you like a bird in the sky. *Brokebeak: I constantly bite the fins that feeds you. *Dino, Furry and Brokebeak: Who Needs You? Not me. *Dino: I need you like a pain in the gut. *Furry: Oh, yeah? And I need you like a kick in the back. *Brokebeak: You truly disgrace the race that breeds you. *Dino, Furry and Brokebeak: Who Needs You? Not me. *Furry: *singing* "Who needs you? You creepy, crawly skua You're ugly as sin '' ''just a scraggly bag of feathers" *Dino: *singing* "And who needs you? Your tail's your finest feature '' ''you're thick-skinned and a bore, draggin' '' ''your feathers 'round the floor" *Brokebeak: Oh, I need you like my feathers on my tails. *Dino: *singing* "And I need you like a ice on my beak I'm shocked and appalled '' ''by your behavior". *Furry: *singing* "Don't try bein' nice cause that won't save ya". *Dino, Furry and Brokebeak: *singing* "I'm better off without you I can see so who needs you? Not me". *Dino: I need you, like a cold in winter. *Furry: And i need you like a bird that can't fly. *Brokebeak: Like all the dumb beasts, that will stop Montay here. *Dino, Furry and Brokebeak: Who Needs You? Not me. *Furry: I need you like I need a disease. *Dino: And I need you like the sun needs to freeze. *Brokebeak: For quickness of mind a rock outspeeds you. *Dino, Furry and Brokebeak: Who Needs You? Not me. *Furry: *singing* Who needs you? You cross-eyed crazy critter '' ''you twitter and squawk '' ''and you're knock-kneed '' ''when you walk. '' *Brokebeak: *singing* ''"And who needs you, you flat feet, four feet quitter? You're sneaky and you're mad 'cause you're as pretty as your dad!" *Dino: Oh, I need you like I need some more friends. *Brokebeak: *singing* I lift a rock and find you underneath '' ''I'm deeply upset by your demeanor. *Dino: *singing* I know that I'm mean but you're be meaner. *Dino, Brokebeak and Furry: *singing* No more unlikely pair could ever be. *Brokebeak: The world is incompatibility *Dino: Not only that, we don't get on, you see. *Dino, Brokebeak and Furry: *singing* "So who needs you, except the race that breeds you? '' ''Who needs you?" *Furry: Not me. *Brokebeak: Not me. *Dino: Not me. *Furry: Not me. *Brokebeak: Not me. *Dino: Not me. *Dino, Brokebeak and Furry: NOT ME! (The song ended) *Brokebeak: Hahahahahahahahaha, let's go and stop Montay for now. (Dino, Brokebeak and Furry fly over to find Montay and Esequiel) *Montay: So, how its going? *Esequiel: Good. *Montay: Need any device? *Esequiel: No. *Carlos: Hey Mon- Whoooaaaaaaa. Is that Esequiel? *Montay: I AM NOT MON! *Esequiel: I am Esequiel. *Carlos: It's really.......him Montay, you stole him from Paulet Island? *Montay: No, he's from Paulet Island, i didn't stole him. *Carlos: I believe that. *Blazer: You again? *Dylan: So Montay, your starting a plan? *Ting-Ting: Sing a song. *Montay: No, you all met him since the Adélie Feeding Battle. *Esequiel: I know that guys, what is wrong is this place? No food and water? *Montay: We have food but not for so long. *Carlos: Aye aye, you gotta stop that. *Montay: But? *Carlos: You think i'm lame? *Montay: No. *Blazer: I say so. *Esequiel: Guys, let be friends together. I was friends with Josesito once when his father was looking over the whole land and watched over the heavens. *Montay: But i miss his dad, i couldn't even get to see him in penguin. *Dylan: I know that Montay, we some lose families like ours. But not you. *Montay: I guess so. *Esequiel: Come on guys, we can make a deal together as friends. *Montay: Friends back at Paulet Island? *Roy the Elder: Esequiel, the BBQ will start soon. *Esequiel: Yes sir. *Montay: You know that. *Esequiel: I gotta get workin' and play with your friends. *Montay: Okay. *Carlos: Your with us. *Montay: Yeah. (Meanwhile with the skuas) *Brokebeak: Are we looking for this? *Furry: I don't know. *Dino: Those baby adelies will be eaten by me. *Brokebeak: Yeah you got that. (Back with the penguins) *Montay: There skua shadows on us, we have to hide. *Carlos: Yeah right. (The kids hide on the cave) *Brokebeak: What? *Dino: There sneaking on us. *Furry: Let eat them. *Dino: Sure thing. *Montay: Move along. (The kids went to the other cave to find a place to hide) *Brokebeak: We can't do it! *Dino: The Boss will kill us for this. *Furry: Nothing will be WRONG! (In the cave) *Montay: Guys, we find a way to block it. *Dylan: But it dangerous. *Blazer: No fair. *Carlos: Boring. *Montay: Come on guys, work with me. *Ting-Ting: It's terrible. *Carlos: Just do it. (Montay move the rock to block the light) *Montay: Done. *Carlos: Be careful, the skuas has landed. (Outside) *Brokebeak: WHERE, ARE, THEY! *Dino: I don't know, the baby adelies has hided somewhere. *Furry: I think i should beat you up! *Dino: Oh no you don't. *Brokebeak: I SAW THEM! THEY'RE GOING AWAY! *Montay: They hear us! *Carlos: But we are stuck in the cave now. *Dylan: Come on, move a bit. (The kids move back in the small cave leading to a seat) *Montay: They won't find us. *Blazer: There skuas blocking the ways. *Brokebeak: Furry, break the rock and see what's inside. *Furry: I will. (Furry break some parts of the rock) *Montay: Guys, what are they doing?! *Carlos: It our parents breaking the rock and looking for us. *Dylan: I see it, it's cracking! (Back outside) *Esequiel: We are setting up the BBQ, do you have the sesame chicken done yet? *Xever the Elder: I don't know, give us some tips. *Esequiel: THIS IS THE KITCHEN! WE MAKE IT AND COOK IT! *Roy the Elder: Do i have to say it? *Esequiel: No. *Xever the Elder: Then, nothing here is soggy. (The rock blocking the cave broke and see the kids) *Montay: RUN! (The kids run from Brokebeak, Dino and Furry) *Hersila: I take that as a problem. *Montay: Mom! *Hersila: Go Montay, i handle those guys. *Montay: Guys, go. (The kids went to the other side while Hersila fight off Brokebeak) *Dino: Come on Brokebeak, we can do this. *Hersila: You won't go anywhere! (Hersila punches Brokebeak's head) *Brokebeak: Ouch! *Dino: For the last time! We are failing too much! *Furry: Come on, give it a try. *Fastino: LEAVE MY MATE ALONE! *Dino: Your mate? Really? *Fastino: YOU HAVE TO GET PAST BY ME FIRST! *Dino: I think, i should beat you. (Hersila defeats Brokebeak) *Hersila: See? *Furry: I can't do this from that. *Dino: Brokebeak is down, so Hersila is next. *Furry: He look like blue and brown to me. (Fastino and Hersila start off fighting Dino and Furry, back with the outside kitchen) *Roy the Elder: Gosh, this really wanna make me cold. *Esequiel: I chopped up the fish pieces, now, the chicken is next. *Elder 1: So, what else? *Elder 2: Do something sweet. *Elder 3: Like apple juice. *Esequiel: Guys, there too much people! Respect the kitchen. One person at a time. (Back with Montay and the kids) *Montay: Where can we hide? *Carlos: Follow me, i know the way. (Carlos started to lead the way) *Montay: But where? *Carlos: Another cave. (The kids hide in another cave) *Montay: Much better. *Carlos: Than before. (Meanwhile at Skua-Land) *Boss Skua: Well, well, well. No sigh of Dino returning with his friends. (Back at Cape Adare) *Hersila: Take that! *slaps Furry* *Furry: You can't take on me. *Dino: We must handle this for battle. *Fastino: I don't think of that. (Dino put his leg on Fastino's belly as Fastino lays down) *Dino: YOU TRIED TO STOP ME ON MY OWN? *Fastino: Just, leave it to this. *Dino: I don't think about that. (Fastino grabs Dino and punches him on defeating him to the ground) *Fastino: Yeah baby, you're down like a cry baby. (In Another Cave) *Montay: We're doomed! I hate staying in here! *Carlos: You wanted to sneak in a place like that from the skuas? *Montay: No! *Ting-Ting: It's like playing. *Dylan: It's no fun. *Carlos: It get worse, worse and worse. *Montay: Well, sick people can't help you to stop the skuas for nothing. *Carlos: Whatever. (Back at Skua-Land) *Boss Skua: Cape Adare, you will die, Adelie-Land, you will be next soon and last, PENGUIN-LAND! *Francesco: But, we can't go to a place like three times. *Boss Skua: *hit Francesco* NO! WE GO IN ORDER. *Frankie: Fly! (The skuas are ready to fly back to Cape Adare for revenge, back in Cape Adare) *Esequiel: There is like many cookers around the world. It's like Beny all over again. *Elder 1: I WANT FOOD! *Esequiel: I hate the BBQ. The plan was a bad idea to go here. *Elder 2: This is one big mistake. (Hersila is seen fighting off Furry) *Hersila: Stop that! *Furry: Bring it Hersila. *Hersila: *slaps Furry* Yeah. (Montay and the kids leave the cave) *Montay: All done. *Carlos: Finally. *Dylan: See that? *Blazer: Yeah. *Fastino: So, the skuas are dead. *Montay: Oh.....no. (Montay and the rest of the adelies look at Boss Skua appearing with his skuas arriving on attacking the Cape Adare colony) *Montay: SKUAS! NOT AGAIN! *Boss Skua: Stop after them! (Vinnie, Frankie and Franceso are going after Montay when he is running away from them) *Carlos: This is bad. (Everyone was running and screaming at the same time when the elders pop up their horns by horning at the skuas) *Boss Skua: Oh yeah, mama *Vinnie: LET'S GO. (Adelie penguins begin to fight off the skuas when the Boss Skua is watching them charming) *Esequiel: Gosh, i can't do it! The skua battle has started! *Hersila: Don't worry, we will help you. *Fastino: We will do it for you. *Carlos' father: Yeah. (Blazer, Dylan and Ting-Ting's parents arrive to help Esequiel to cook some food to save the BBQ) *Montay: What can we do? Do nothing? *Blazer: No. *Carlos: We must stop the skuas. They are stealing our food for the BBQ. *Montay: What is that B.B.Q term has to do with? *Dylan: We can tell Esequiel later about this. *Montay: But let go and stop the skuas. *Carlos: Let's go. (Montay and Carlos with the friends begin to fight off many skuas but the Boss Skua appear to be trapping Montay) *Montay: Ahhh! *Boss Skua: Very well Montay, i found you. *Montay: Boss......Skua? *Boss Skua: Of course, it's me. Some of my friends call me Yellowleg. *Montay: You? Why are you doing this? *Boss Skua: Because, i will destroy Cape Adare for good. *Montay: But no, one chance for this. (Montay begin to lay silde from Boss Skua and fight one of his friends) *Francesco: Ahhhh, no! *Frankie: Come on Francesco, your lazy! *Montay: *slaps Vinnie* Ah ha. *Frankie: Come over here. Your next. *Carlos: Not for this. (Carlos uses his water bending and spray it on Franceso and Frankie) *Carlos: You can not fly for today. *Boss Skua: So, your taking on me? *Carlos: No. *Montay: You are going down. *Boss Skua: Ha ha ha, yes. You will pay for this. *Carlos: Come on guys, work together. *Blazer: We will. (The final battle begins when Montay, Carlos, Blazer, Dylan and Ting-Ting are fighting off Boss Skua) *Montay: JUMP AS YOU CAN. *Carlos: HURRY UP! *Blazer: THUNDER! (Boss Skua's feet hit off Dylan) *Ting-Ting: Dylan! *Dylan: I'm okay. *Boss Skua: At ha! My lunch. *Dylan: I'm not a food! *Boss Skua: Oh yes you are. *Montay: HE'S NOT! *Boss Skua: AHHHHHHHHH. (Blazer grabs Boss Skua from Montay) *Blazer: I got him. *Ting-Ting: Good. *Boss Skua: YOU.....LET....BE...GO.....OR.....I....KEEL......YOU. *Blazer: Oh, no, no, no. *Montay: You can't learn to defeat us. (Boss Skua let go of Blazer) *Blazer: What? *Boss Skua: Now, you can't defeat me. (Vinnie arrives for help) *Vinnie: Now, this is going to be easy. *Montay: No, get outta here! (Montay, Carlos, Blazer, Dylan and Ting-Ting throw rocks at Vinnie and flies away) *Montay: Yes! *Boss Skua: You defeated the rest of my members! Show themselves guys. *Skua #1: We will do it. (Skua #1, #2 and #3 block Carlos, Blazer, Dylan and Ting-Ting while Boss Skua begins to eat Montay for lunch) *Montay: Please.....no. *Boss Skua: Yellowleg, Alpha Skua and Boss Skua are my names filpper bird. THIS IS GONNA BE THE BEST DAY EVER OF MY LIFE. *Skua #2: No one should be movin'. *Skua #3: Have a nice day. *Carlos: This can't come to an end. *Boss Skua: Now, YOU ARE EATEN! (Boss Skua jumps to Montay but failed when he is shooted by Esequiel's Super Laser Gun 19000) *Esequiel: LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE! *Skua #1: AHHHH. (Esequiel shoot it at the skuas and make all of them fly away) *Roy the Elder: GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT! DON'T COME BACK! *Xever the Elder: YEAH, GO TO SKUA-LAND NOW! (Everyone including the Boss Skua has escaped Cape Adare for good) *Montay: Yes, no more skuas are here to help) *Esequiel: So Montay, i saved you and your friends. *Dylan: That what we are up to. *Montay: *smiles* TO BE CONTINUED TO THE LAST PART OF THE EPISODE Next: The Cape Adare BBQ/Epilogue Previous: The Cape Adare BBQ/Chapter 1 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep Category:Holiday Stories